


Blackout Poetry

by Adrenaleeene



Series: Athenaeum [3]
Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Poems, Poetry, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenaleeene/pseuds/Adrenaleeene
Summary: Made at the same day as the next one.
Series: Athenaeum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097378
Kudos: 1





	1. Untitled: 09.11.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made at the same day as the next one.

Untitled: 09.11.20

Lost him to the man who brought them so much joy.  
In the midst of all, love walked into the room,  
The last thing was to see his life in tears.  
Love deteriorates before her eyes as the tavern scream in silence,  
Riddled with despair, her armor faltered losing faith for the last time.

Running around the street climbing trees,  
Playing in the rain, jumping across open canals.  
Another memory prove the intermittent absence of home.  
Eventually gravitated to prominence fight between family who rebelled.  
She confesses. 

| Lele |


	2. Untitled: 09.11.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made at the same day as the previous one.

Untitled: 09.11.20

Years passed, but the memory fresh in his mind;  
The words, the melody, the lost love.  
Dreaming of the stars in the old days,  
Other than heartbreak.

| Lele |


End file.
